Part of me likes Loneliness
by Isis Jody
Summary: Tenchi choose Ryoko. Ayeka must come to terms with his decision, but she still loves him. Tenchi is starting to fall out of love with Ryoko and in love with Ayeka
1. Ayeka thinks

_Part of me like's loneliness. Now that Tenchi made his decision. I can't really remember feeling so shallow.  
_  
_I don't talk much anymore and avoid the others. More so however Tenchi and, Ryoko. Sometimes I find myself just watching. I mean I would not dare intrude on there happiness.  
  
Tenchi won some sort of trip so we are all going on a cruise. I didn't want to go but I went for Sasami. She would be lonely without me. So now were in the cars. Much to my disappointment Ryoko got put in another car because of her mom Washu.  
_  
_So here I am now with my Tenchi. No, he was never my Tenchi and since what has happened I just stopped talking to him. So I need to stop dwelling in the past.  
_  
"So Ayeka, ummm... what's new?"  
  
_I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. I continue to live here with the one I love even though he has caused me pain because my sister does. I will not leave her_.  
  
"Nothing Tenchi."  
  
_I became used to calling him Tenchi shortly after my memory lapsed and I choose to forget him. Eventually I had gotten it back but still. I see no reason for formalities to impress him now_.  
  
"Surely something has changed. Oh Ayeka I didn't mean...damnit."  
  
_Somewhere inside me I wanted to scream at him" A lot has changed you choose her. You broke my heart. I'm supposed to just give that all up! You can't befriend me that easily! Not now! I choose to let his remark slide. I never was so upset. Just me and him and he wants to talk. I enjoy the silence_.  
  
"Tenchi perhaps you would like to use the car phone to check on the other's and see if they are heading the right way."  
  
"Ayeka I didn't mean to---"  
  
"Nonsense Tenchi. You did nothing of the sort now call them."  
  
_For the most part the car was silent. Other than the call Tenchi did nothing and yet I could feel him starring at me. It was quite unnerving.  
_  
"Ayeka I need to now that we are friends."  
  
"Friend's"  
  
_The word tasted nasty in my mouth. I saw that Tenchi was taken aback. I had not meant for that to happen.  
_  
"I'm sorry Tenchi if it sounded, how should I put it sour? But it has been a long time since I can remember..., Yes we are friends."  
  
_I chocked the words out yet it seemed to please him enough.  
_  
"I'm glad then."  
  
_He smiled that smile I had not the pleasure of seeing in a very long time. Such pleasure was kept for Ryoko and only Ryoko. This was not that smile I new long ago. It was different then I remember. So I new it was for her_.  
  
"You're not still upset with Ryoko and I being together, are you?"  
  
_Of course I'm upset! How could you even suggest that you hint that you hope I may not be?  
_  
"No I'm not upset."  
  
_I force a smile trying to ease his pain. I wasn't making this ride the best. Now I just wanted it to be over.  
_  
Tenchi's point of view.  
  
_I can't reflect on that day. I remember coming to the decision long before I told Ayeka. I know for a fact that she knew my decision as soon as I sat down to tell her. Ayeka once told me my eyes tell everything and then I'm read like a book.  
  
It was obvious to me Ayeka new we were sneaking around even though I told the both of them there was an equal chance that they could have me. But who was I kidding from that moment Ayeka new. Before I even told her. She had braced herself to become distant.  
  
She was only reading herself for what she knew was to come.  
  
She was mad that day. Not because I choose Ryoko, no that made her sad. What angered her was the fact that we snuck around and slept with each other behind her back. Making excuses to be alone together, while we snuck off doing well...  
  
She knew what was going on long before. But she kept a smile on her face. I believe part of the reason is Sasami. She didn't want Sasami to fear for her feelings.  
  
So she made them up.  
  
Happy Sad Angry In different Just plain Ayeka attitude.  
  
Call it Juria intuition but something tells me she even saw us together at time. Whether just making out or completely in the nude just cuddling together.  
  
I never cared either. Not until I knew she knew. The way she would look at us.  
  
Sasami new and to keep the truth from her sister she covered for us. Where as Ayeka still new. I new some where deep down inside what I had done to Ayeka was wrong. I betrayed her. If we were on Juria because she was a princess I could have killed. Hell I could have still been for being a Juria noble man. But she let it slide.  
  
She let us be together_.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed that. I mean that idea took forever to write up then type down. Any way next chapter is going to be thoughts from different points of view's. 


	2. Thoughts

Ryoko's point of view. I DONT OWN TENCHI MUYO FOR EITHER CHAPTERS.  
  
_For as long as I could ever remember for the life of me I was alone. Being locked away in cave all that time. I hate the feeling.  
  
But I have Tenchi now.  
  
The power I held over Ayeka made me happy. To see her cry in the shower when she is alone. To see the overwhelming sadness in her eyes. But now Tenchi was with her because of my mom.  
  
_'_**Are you still complaining inside your head? Damn it Ryoko you're giving me a headache**.'_  
  
"Well if you didn't drag me in this car for no reason I could be with Tenchi right no!"  
  
"I had a good reason for bringing you here."  
  
"Let's hear it then."  
  
"Ayeka, needs time with Tenchi to herself so they can work there difference through. But you're always around getting in the way. You have Tenchi! Let her have her friendship,"  
  
_To say I was taken aback is an under statement. My mother had never once scolded me. This just frightened me.  
  
Hell, why would Ayeka care if he was near her? I mean for the longest she has done nothing but avoid us.  
  
Then there was the time she forgot who he and I were. I don't give a damn how she feels. It has always been about who was going to get his heart. I won!  
  
_ "No she doesn't need to renew her friendship. She hasn't tried before. She don't need to now!"  
  
"Ryoko how can you be so insensitive to your friend?!"  
  
"We were never friends. She was only the best damn competition I ever had. A challenge, we shared one thing in common. Our love for Tenchi and only one of us received his feelings back!"  
  
(Up until then Sasami watched them argue. She supposed they were totally oblivious to her and Kiyone until... she lost it and went to Tsunami side...)  
  
"That's enough I don't want to listen to the fact that Tenchi love's you. I don't care. This is a vacation to relax. So leave all of that at home. Whatever happens to Tenchi and Ayeka is there business so leave it alone!"  
  
_ I had never seen Sasami, not once become so angry and still be able to control the Tsunami without any problems. Her rage was a silent yet deadly one. I decide to keep quite while Washu continued to type away...  
  
_Tenchi point of view.  
  
_I still watched Ayeka to see nothing change in a good half an hour. She would move now and then but that was it.  
  
She didn't like being in my presence. Not like she used to. A whole lot changed at the house. Ryoko and I have are own room higher than everybody else.  
  
Ayeka never even sat next to me even more. She stopped fighting Ryoko and became more kind than I would have ever known her to be.  
  
If I were in a room alone she would come in. If she saw me she would leave quickly to not have to talk to me.  
  
In fact she only talked to me as much as she had to. Keeping her sentences short and to the point. But this afternoon, earlier she began to ramble about god know. The old Ayeka used to ramble. It made me smile to remember how she used to be.  
  
_ "Ayeka do you think you will have fun on the cruise?'  
  
"Perhaps. I may enjoy the calmness of the ocean and the sincerity of the wind."  
  
_She said this all without looking at me and continued to look out the window.  
  
She was so distant ...  
  
So mystified...  
  
So beautiful...  
  
I know I should not have said it but I meant it and on this trip I planned to break her from this silent trance she was in.  
  
I had said she was beautiful. Back then Ryoko was a goddess. Hell she still is. But Ayeka changed over the years. She grew into beautiful young women.  
  
I saw myself in my memory. I can remember the first time I kissed her, before our three way promise that I broke. It was raining that day and she brought me umbrella. She was wet and I well I was drunk.  
  
I came apon her in this state. At first she had refused as to not take advantage of me. But when she turned her back. I pressed my lips against hers.  
  
They were warm, and she tasted good. She gasped and I remember deepening the kiss. Even though I was drunk and passed out shortly after the kiss I can remember it so well.  
  
When I awoke she was right there by my side asleep with a book in her lap. I nudged her and she took me in a fierce hug.  
  
I watched her lips now. They were fuller than I remember. Everything on her was.  
  
Her lips...  
  
Her hips...  
  
Her ass...  
  
Her breast...  
  
I shook my head I had a girlfriend. I had my Ryoko. Right?  
  
Ryoko...  
_  
ANOTHER CAR TO THE SHIP. (Hotsuma is there friend just to tell you.)  
  
Hotsuma watched Mihoshi sing. Over and over again. He wondered how she could be so oblivious to the simplest things. He laughed in her stupor as they drove to the parking lot.  
  
SASAMI P.O.V.  
  
_I wanted to see my sister. Never had I been so upset with Ryoko. Yeah she could be mean sometimes but this was ridicules!  
  
I was outrage and on the verge of just giving into the temptation that was Tsunami. As soon as Ryoko and I got out of the car we ran to Tenchi and Ayeka glaring at each other.  
  
She was trying to scare me and it didn't work.  
  
As soon as Ayeka came out of the car she avoided Ryoko's glance and hugged me.  
  
Tenchi gave Ryoko a passion filled kiss even though I could tell Washu wanted to, dare I say it? Break her computer over her head.  
  
Ayeka gave me a reassuring smile. I could tell it was not forced. She was my sister a kept nothing away from me.  
  
Or Tsunami for the matter. I gripped her hand and we boarded the cruise ship.  
  
_TENCHI P.O.V.  
  
_I watched Sasami and Washu through the corners of my eyes give death glare looks at Ryoko.  
  
My real focus though I am ashamed to admit it was on Ayeka as soon as her sister was there here her whole demeanor changed.  
  
She was happy and had smiled.  
  
Fully  
  
It was a pretty smile to tell you I'm okay and there is nothing to worry about so doesn't fear for me.  
_  
AYEKA P.O.V.  
  
_Sasami was waiting for me with a big smile on her face. I smiled back happy with her around me.  
  
As I always am.  
  
Calm  
  
Relaxed.  
_  
Well that's it for this chapter. Read and review please. 


	3. Pool fun and held close

I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
"So Ayeka are you going to go swimming in the pool?"  
  
"Only if you want me to Sasami."  
  
"Yeah it will be so much fun!"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
_I gazed down at the blue haired girl, my sister. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. So if she wanted me to go swimming with her I would.  
  
We changed into our bathing suit. She had a one piece blue suit. I had a two piece purple one with black slash across both parts.  
  
She gripped my hand and rushed us out to the pool. The others were already there and Sasami took me to the top of the diving board. Everyone was either playing in the water or in Washu and Hotsuma cases typing or sun bathing.  
  
Sasami wrapped her arms around me and we both jumped at the same time giving perfect dives. We kept sinking into the waters. Finally we rose to the surface_.  
  
"Wasn't that great!?"  
  
"Yes, Sasami but I am cold. But tit was quite refreshing."  
  
"Hey Ayeka, Sasami! You guys want to play water tag?"  
  
"Can we please Ayeka?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
_The game had started. Thought my ears were slightly filled with water, I could hear Hotsuma and Washu curse about being wet while they were relaxed.I was a little confused as to why he would want me to join in the game. I mean could he not see the death glares coming off of Ryoko?  
  
Or was he completely oblivious to them?  
  
We swam over and no one wanted to be it so Tenchi volunteered. He began to count to put distance between us and him.  
  
Since me and Sasami are born Juria we are born in tune with nature. So the both of us held large breaths and dive deep. We could hold are breathes for up to 15 minutes. As long as Tenchi didn't see us he would not catch us.  
_  
  
**ABOVE THE WATER. TENCHI P.O.V.  
**  
_I saw everybody scramble but Ayeka and Sasami were no where to be found.  
  
I got close to tagging Ryoko but she dived off the board so I followed. That is when I saw a glimpse of purple and blue.  
  
Sasami...  
  
Ayeka...  
  
They saw me and scrambled to different side of the pool. I know it was wrong but I swam after Ayeka powerful legs cut through the water sending my body over the edge to keep up.  
  
It had been a long time since I had seen Ayeka swim. She moved deathly fast, and it was all I could do from losing her speed.  
  
_**AYEKA P.O.V.  
  
**_What the hell was he doing!  
  
He was getting himself deathly close to get his ass kicked by Ryoko. I kicked to the surface to avoid him and get some air.  
  
As soon as I broke the surface I met face to face with the others. They all looked amused except Ryoko. She looked upset. This was a mistake. One I should not have played and let Sasami play and two, Tenchi pulled me under.  
  
Damn studying them I didn't get the chance to run. Thank Kami the pool was painted black or else the clean blue water would have gotten me killed for what Tenchi did next.  
  
He continued until we where face to face under the water. He turned me around and wrapped me in his arms. I blushed from the contact that I had not had in so long.  
  
He sent me a telepathic message:  
_  
(**I got you so that makes you it now Ayeka**.)  
  
_He still did not let me go though.  
_  
(**So let me go Tenchi I'm it**.)  
  
_Once again I stayed in his grip.  
  
_(**Have you forgotten this is help tag, now we both are it**.)  
  
_I had forgotten that part up until now. He still did not let go and I was beginning to freak at what Ryoko could do so I put a stop to this.  
_  
(**Let me go then so I can help you. While you hold me down here the others are getting away. I can guarantee you Tenchi you will not catch them all without my help**.)  
  
_I begged for his touch. Secretly I did not want him to let go. But I know he would get into an argument with Ryoko later for this.  
  
_(**Alright then lets go.)**  
  
_So he let me go. I went after Sasami but could not shake off the feeling as to why he held me like that. All he had to do was tag me and explain this was help tag.  
  
_**LATER ON (BOYS AND GIRLS HAVE TO HAVE DIFFERENT ROOMS. Hotsuma made this up.) TENCHI P.O.V.  
**  
_Why in the hell did I hold Ayeka that close? What the fuck was I doing? Not to mention one she felt uncomfortable but after a while she relaxed.  
  
Ryoko was furious because of jealously. Washu calmed her down some. Sasami took Ayeka somewhere on the ship.  
  
What did I do? Somewhere the more I thought about I didn't really care if Ryoko was upset.  
  
Why?  
  
What the hell is up with me?  
  
Holding Ayeka, feeling her close. Her warm skin in the pool. It relaxed me. I had not held her that close in a long time. I had forgotten what she felt like.  
  
Yet she squirmed from my touch.  
  
Slightly.  
  
I got up and put a shirt on. Since Sasami had her own room. Tonight I was going to set things straight with Ayeka.  
  
Tonight I was going to apologize._


	4. To my liking

I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
_Love, it was something I had taught myself to forget when Tenchi hurt me. When he choose Ryoko over me.  
  
Ryoko it was a name I had taught myself to not use. I didn't speak to her unless spoken to. It had occurred to me that I really was just a third wheel.  
  
But today when Tenchi held me I felt safe and alone all at once.  
  
Safe cause he was there and I was in his arms again. Alone because I knew that it would not last as many things with me did not last.  
  
But he held on to like he wanted to damn it and damn him for giving me a new view.  
  
Ryoko had eyed me at dinner tonight looking to kill. Really. Her eyes were narrowed and the glare pierced my very soul.  
  
Partly when my memory lapsed to forget I hadn't really recovered all about Ryoko. What I knew of her I could not remember. She was just the part of me that fed my anger and jealousy.  
  
With such a hunger. I could not understand it all. But there I knew I hated her.  
  
Hate was something I was not born with but had learned from Ryoko. This much I remember.  
  
_ "Everything okay Ayeka?"  
  
"Just fine Sasami. It is getting late perhaps we should get to our rooms and get ready for bed?"  
  
"Sure thin Ayeka."  
  
_She gripped my hand and held it tight a squeeze to reassure her I was okay had her speeding off to her room me going directly to mind at the end of the hall.  
  
What greeted me I had not expected to see.  
  
Tenchi.  
  
He was standing there not looking at me he was leaned up against the walleyes closed so I made my way slowly to him.  
  
_"Good evening Tenchi."  
  
"Oh hey Ayeka listen can we talk it really is important."  
  
Tenchi's p.o.v  
  
"Sure just come and make your self comfortable, I have to call Sasami and make sure she is okay."  
  
"Yeah, Sure thing."  
  
_That is how I remember Ayeka. Caring and gently. Sometimes over caring and too gently.  
  
I watched her walk to the phone her hips where swaying slightly. Had her hips always swayed that way? I didn't know. She finished her call and set far away from me.  
_  
"So Tenchi you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yes, um about earlier I am sorry for holding on to you longer than needed."  
  
"Quite alright, anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, you can remember most things from before me and, before me and Ryoko got together right?" "Most, but Tenchi why is this important?"  
  
"Well I want to go back to the time where we were good friends."  
  
"Tenchi we still are good friends."  
  
"I know but I can't help but feel like I am losing you. I don't want to go back to the time where you didn't remember who I was. I hurt Ayeka that you didn't know who I was. That you didn't remember me."  
  
"I sorry Tenchi, for that was my own way of dealing with the pain to forget. But the more I forgot and the longer I was around you it reopened those sealed wounds."  
  
"They made you remember, what was lost?"  
  
"If you are asking yes. That and Sasami kept me sane in pushing the memories back."  
  
_She came around the bed to sit next tome. It had be a long time since I sat this close to her. The last when I told her the truth.  
  
I gazed into her lavender eyes trying to find the answer to my true question.  
  
Did I really love Ayeka just as much as Ryoko or more. She stared back at me waiting. Longing to know what troubled me.  
  
Just like Ayeka to worry about me then her self.  
  
I don't know what came over me but I liked it I leaned in surprising Ayeka and pressed my lips to hers. Hoping that she would remember what I wanted her to.  
  
She didn't pull away and for some reason I groaned and deepened the kiss. To my liking...  
  
_ Sorry I didn't update sooner, but it is summer so I went on vacation. Am trying to update all my stories but just got back so stay tuned!!!!!! 


	5. In which there are thoughts like these

I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
_Bliss, pure and untainted, it was how to describe her kiss. Soft lips and a honey taste.  
  
Tenchi, his mind was numb. The only thing he could feel was the kiss. It was different from the raw passion that was Ryoko, but Tenchi wasn't thinking of her now.  
  
If you asked him who Ryoko was he probably couldn't tell you. He pulled away. Reality coming back to him, he knew this was wrong. But it felt right.  
_  
"Ayeka, that wasn't suppose to happen I meant to hug you, but it felt like I owed you that much. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
But she wasn't mad he could see that there was something else deep inside her he had yet to figure out.  
  
"Nonsense Tenchi lets just call that a friendship kiss. It was something we shared that has come to pass. So no worries."  
  
"Okay I guess I will be going now, got to get back to my room. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
_Tenchi left and Ayeka was at a loss for words.  
  
'When he kissed me I wanted to rip his clothes of. Love him with my body as much as my soul.  
  
Give him all I had to give and then some.  
  
Alas I gave him nothing and he took my heart.'  
  
_**With Washu, Kiyone and Hotsuma. ( Remember he is good and there friend now.) _Washu nibbled at the meal Kiyone had brought from the ships kitchens and listened to the idle chit chat between her and Hotsuma.  
_**  
_It wasn't till Hotsuma brought up the issue with the pool did Washu give her input.  
  
_"It seems were returning to the days when Ayeka would fight with Ryoko over Tenchi's affections again." _Hotsuma said this fast taking a long swig from his drink.  
  
Kiyone glared at him and asked_  
  
"How so?"  
  
_It was now Washu gave her valued knowledge into the conversation._  
  
"Hotsuma is simply referring to the fact that Ryoko was overly jealous today and has been so since the ride in the car."  
  
"You can't blame her. I mean all this long she fought for him, seeing him just a little bit with Ayeka opens the closed doors to the feeling."  
  
"Hotsuma, you don't know what your talking about. Ryoko has Tenchi no need to be angry."  
  
"Kiyone, you're wrong."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"Hotsuma was right in the fact she was jealous-  
  
_Hotsuma makes a face at Kiyone._  
  
-However-  
  
_Kiyone makes a face right back at him_  
  
-What you both fail to understand-  
  
_Both glare at Washu for being a no it all, Washu smiles and makes faces at them both._  
  
-Is Ryoko's real problem is Tenchi's journey to starting up a new Journey with Ayeka. A journey to become her friend again. Ryoko thinks that this new friendship will enact something new between the to."  
  
"In other words Ryoko thinks Tenchi and Ayeka will experience a bond that Ryoko could never share with him."  
  
"Exactly Hotsuma."  
  
_They continue to eat.  
_  
_Tenchi makes it back to his room. He collapses on his bed from exhaustion. He breaths deeply replaying the scene with Ayeka in his mind.  
  
He pauses on the kiss and runs a finger over his lips. He can still feel her warm lips on his. He knew it was wrong and glad that Ayeka let it slide. He then remembers a conversation he had with Sasami one day long ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
_  
_**"You know none of you really give my sister the credit she deserves."  
  
"Hm, how so?"  
  
"You will never comprehend the game that Ryoko plays. How should I say this it was once a game for you as it was for Ayeka."  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"A race for your love, your heart. In this game my sister known she has lost before Ryoko will finish this race."  
  
"Where do I come in this game?"  
  
"You are the prize."  
  
"Is that all I am."  
  
"Yes and no. But something tells me one of the competitors is in it to win it just to do so."  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
_  
_Sasami had never told him which one but slowly Tenchi replays it when to sentences grabs him:  
  
__**"A race for your love, your heart. In this game my sister known she has lost before Ryoko will finish this race"  
  
"Yes and no but something tells me one of the competitors is in it to win it just to do so."  
  
**Sasami could not have known he was going to choose Ryoko. Yet one was in it to win it. That had to be Ryoko if Ayeka knew she was going to lose before he chooses.  
  
Sasami was just a kid. Granted hanging around his grandfather and Washu had made her wise, but she could not have known  
  
Damn it! There is a better chance of a snowball in hell. Maybe she was a telepath like her sister.  
  
There was a better explanation.  
  
Tomorrow he was going to ask her how she knew and put Ryoko's mind to ease. That he loved her, not Ayeka.  
  
As Tenchi began to fall asleep a nagging feeling was pulling at him. That there was extra love and that someone fucked up big time.  
  
'I can't love Ayeka I mean, can I ...'  
_  
_Then Tenchi welcomed the darkness.  
  
_Hey it is me again thank you to all reviewers especially dancing-by- moonlight for checking up on it after it took forever to update. Sorry again and will update soon!!!! 


	6. Sasami's secret

_The buzzing of the alarm began to a wake Sasami along with a knocking at her door.  
  
Thinking it was Ayeka she got up a raced to the door to find Tenchi_.  
  
"Good morning Tenchi, what are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about a conversation we had long ago."  
  
"Okay, what about this conversation?"  
  
"The conversation where you compared Ayeka, and Ryoko's love for me as a race."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
"Yeah you once told me that Ayeka knew that I was going to choose Ryoko before I even choose or something along the lines, right."  
  
"Yes Tenchi but why is this important?"  
  
"I went over that conversation a lot a came up with some shocking news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you said was like a premonition, so I want to know how it is you decided that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
_Sasami lets Tenchi fully inside and pats the edge of the bed to seat him_.  
  
"Well Tenchi, being that we are Juria, we are curious an love puzzles by nature. I simply observed you relationship with Ryoko and my sister."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"How you acted around them, what you say to them, how you would say it."  
  
"My actions..." "Tenchi may I speak to you freely without the harshness of my words to affect you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well to be perfectly honest with you, blunt and clear, I knew who you were going to choose and how it would affect Ayeka."  
  
_To say Tenchi was shocked was an understatement. His mouth fell open and he stared at her before recovering.  
  
'How could she know something like that? Just when I think I have all the answers from her she confuses me again and further this time.'  
_  
"How?"  
  
_Sasami stared at him. His brown eyes were pleading with her to tell him what she knew, how she knew, and what else she knew.  
  
Sasami was sorry but this information she couldn't reveal not yet, and never to Tenchi. Tsunami gave her the power to read people and that day she had talked to both Ayeka and Ryoko before Tenchi.  
  
She got up and opened the room door. Tenchi followed confused at first.  
  
_"I am very sorry Tenchi, but as you know we all keep our secrets even you. This is something I will not tell you and cannot."  
  
"Then tell me this do you know what will come to pass?"  
  
_Sasami pondered a moment and came to a decision that he could know this, because he knew a lot already_.  
  
"Yes and no. Destiny will always rewrite itself. Things may change."  
  
"What kinds of things?"  
  
"All kinds of things. Later Tenchi, I will see you later."  
  
_She closed the door leaving Tenchi with her words as he walked off to now find Ryoko.  
  
__**"All kinds of things."  
  
**Sasami set on the bed thinking. Tenchi was smart. He had figured out her small secret by replaying a conversation. He had begin to understand some things not all.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE NEAR FUTURE SASAMI IS SEEING_  
  
**_Ayeka smiled full on.  
  
"You will have me now and forever."  
  
A figured shadowed out in light laughed sweetly.  
  
"Thank you for waiting for me."  
  
"I would have always waited for you. In this life or the next_**."  
  
_END SEEING  
_  
_Sasami opened her eyes and huffed loudly laying down in the bed. Someone was going to make Ayeka real happy in the near future, this much she knew.  
  
But who?  
  
Tsunami always made the person blacked out and told her this is all she could see.  
  
Sasami was happy, her sister was going to be happy if she only new who was going to make her happy!!!!  
_  
_WITH TENCHI AS HE SEES RYOKO.  
  
Tenchi made his way behind Ryoko_.  
  
"Ryoko your not mad at me for the pool incident, I meant nothing by it honest."  
  
"I am not angry with you it's her..."  
  
"Don't worry about that Ryoko Ayeka and I had a long talk about us being just friends."  
  
"So there is nothing going on between you two?"  
  
"Hell no, don't worry about that I am all yours."  
  
"And I am yours?"  
  
"If you still want to be?"  
  
_He held out his hand and Ryoko jumped to it in his arms. They shared a passion filled kiss and began to fondle each other._  
  
"Lets go back to my room and finish this Tenchi."  
  
"Sure thing, but what about breakfast and the others?"  
  
"Who cares."  
  
(_**They go back to there room and you know the rest. Will not right a lemon on them. Hate Ryoko sorry.)  
**_  
_Sasami was showering when Tsunami sent her a vision Tenchi was with Ryoko and she would not be see him at breakfast or perhaps the remainder of the day.  
  
She sighed Tenchi has been blowing people off especially his friends for Ryoko. I mean once and a while was okay but this was ridiculous.  
  
Sasami phoned Ayeka to tell her she would be at breakfast shortly. She sighed again as she hung up the phone.  
  
_Things were only going to get ten times worse before they got better. Jody here well sorry that did not have the appearance of Ayeka in it. Next chapter will promise. My friend who reads this before I post it wants me to do a future lemon between Tenchi and Ayeka. I am all for writing that but it is up to you guys. Until next time!!!!!!! 


	7. Labyrinth snaps

_Tenchi awoke later in the after noon. He stared at the nude form of Ryoko who hours earlier had withered beneath him. Her moans still rang loudly in his ears._

_All of a sudden he had an urge to talk to Ayeka. Damn what in the hell was wrong with him? He just fucked Ryoko and wanted to talk to Ayeka._

_Tenchi suddenly got up from the bed and felt really sick. For the first time in a while he had the need to throw up. He left a note to tell Ryoko he went to his room._

_Tenchi stepped into the shower._

'_Damn no matter how much I wash I can still feel her on me. I can still her tight around me. I tried to suppress a shudder. A stepped completely under the shower trying to wash her off me.'_

**MEANWHILE WITH AYEKA.**

'_I feel horrible. Still plague by his kiss. Tenchi's deadly seduction. Damn him. How I want him so bad. My body craves his touch._

_Ayeka walked onto the deck where she ran into..._

"Well is this not a surprise?"

"Ryoko, some how I find any meeting with you hardly a surprise."I find it a night mare."

"Well, well, well, it would seem your backbone has returned. Out for a revenge?"

"No I am simply referring to seeing you is nothing for me but far from a surprise."

"You seem unhappy."

"Ryoko don't start with-

"What could it be?"

"Ryoko don't work this nerve. I beg you don't do it."

"I see my old friend has returned."

"From what I remember of you we were never friends."

"Awe, but you and I at least share the logic that a friendship never existed between us."

"You know what, I don't know why I am talking to you I should be looking for someone."

"Who might I ask?"

"You may not."

"I seem to realize that there is a certain boy you are starting to befriend again."

_Ryoko moved to stand directly in front of Ayeka, but Ayeka wasn't backing down. She stood to Ryoko with just as much furry._

"Ryoko, you seem flustered is that anger with just a hint of jealousy?"

"Ayeka you and-

"I love the smell of it curling off you like black smoke."

"You're pushing your welcome on earth Ayeka, why do you remain here?"

"That is none of your concern, why is it that my presence bothers you?"

"Let me explain the harsh truth as you will come to learn it that I have his mind, I share his bed I have his heart. I am the one he repeatedly drives into over and over again. He makes love to me. Showers me and adores me. What do you have at the end of the day?"

_Ayeka narrowed her eyes and backhanded Ryoko hard across her face. Ryoko face turned and blood spilled out her mouth slightly._

"What do I have?! I have a family, my sister and the crown of Juria. I have friends a mother and a loving father, not a creator my life has a cycle in which I can make decisions. WHAT DO I HAVE!? I have my identity."

"Who the hell do you think you are Ayeka? You think all you have gives you bragging rights well it doesn't."

"You right, in the end your right the one thing I want I can't have because he doesn't desire me. But in the end I am the better of us, in the end this is what YOU KNOW, in the end you sleep with this."

_Ayeka moved to Ryoko's ear the closeness making Ryoko suppress a shudder._

"I let you have him; I loved him enough to give him up. I wanted only for him to experience love. I think I respected you enough to let you '_love'_ him. But you failed."

_With that Ayeka left Ryoko to think to herself a ponder her thought of Tenchi._

_Sure Ayeka felt a pang of guilt but decided to push that aside. That bitch deserves everything she get and then some. I don't have any regrets about it._

_Tenchi... _

_Ayeka felt another pang this one in her heart what would happen if he found out about the argument?_

_No Ryoko wouldn't dare she then would have to admit that she was wrong._

_That was another thing that Ayeka remembered Ryoko hated to be wrong._

**WHERE RYOKO IS TALKING TO WASHU**

"What do you want me to do, tell you she was wrong?"

"No, I don't need that I know she was wrong, I've always know that."

_Washu's eye twitched out of annoyance. Ryoko was becoming annoying very much so to the point that she knew Hotsuma and Kiyone were avoiding here._

_They were suppose to be on vacation. Washu was creating a new virtual program, yes she was still working, but this was her vacation._

_But she couldn't get anything done with Ryoko complaining to her every five minutes._

_Personally she thought Ayeka and Tenchi should be together. Washu hated it when she was wrong or worst yet made mistakes. _

_But she had to admit when she created Ryoko this program had flaws in one case Ryoko was selfish very selfish._

'_Damn flaws' thoughts of when she first created Ryoko came to mind. Then it was only a dream now it was a reality._

_Washu faced the fact that she, a genius had made a mistake a flaw._

'_Why me, and Ryoko stupid problems don't mix'_

"Ryoko are you quite done?"

_The truth was for the better portion of this conversation she had, what is the word ignored her?_

"Washu what should I do now?"

_Washu cringed and then snapped._

"Honestly Ryoko I may be a genius, but there are time when I just don't know! This is that time, so you're going to have to deal with this simply, now let me finish my work."

_Honestly Washu was so smart her mind held so many secrets it was a labyrinth, such a large maze._

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but school is coming back I had so major studying to do! Plus nosy teacher signed me up for some college now program and I had to register, anyway the next chapter should be up in a bout an hour.**


	8. Tsunami the quick storm

**So I forgot to say it last chapter for both chapters Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.**

_Hotsuma looked over his glasses to Kiyone. She caught him starring at her for the third time!_

'_Damn'_

_The only reason he was looking at her was to glare. They were playing an earth game on the boats sunny deck, checkers and Kiyone was winning for the third time._

"Stop starring before you stare through me!"

"I am not starring!"

"Liar you did it three times!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"I am not going to argue with you Kiyone seeing how it is beneath me."

**MEANWHILE**

_Tenchi had yet to grasp the words of Sasami they plague him again and again. When he closed his eyes all he saw was Ayeka's smile and he could hear Sasami. Her words like a broken record in his head._

_He shook his head trying to rid it of the repeated words._

**ANYWAY WITH SASAMI**

_She sat there in her sister's room watching her sleep when Tsunami contacted her again._

"_**Thing are going to change little one."**_

"**_Yes I've felt the rift between Ryoko and Tenchi grow again, could Tenchi be the man to make Ayeka happy again?"_**

"_**Little one that information is held from us as it is to her. We cannot say."**_

"**_Tsunami I only want to make her happy. When she hurts I hurt and I'm sad that I can't do anything to help her."_**

"_**Sasami... your existence... it helps... You being you make her happy, trust me I know."**_

_With that the link was broke._

**LATER AT THE PRIVITE DINNER**

_There was one long table and everyone sat. Of course this dinner was a dress to impress, so everyone looked good._

_Tenchi let Ryoko sit first than himself next to her. Ayeka sat across from Tenchi because the seat was available. Sasami across from Ryoko. Washu across from Mihoshi and Kiyone across from Hotsuma._

_There was a lot of tension. Tenchi could see that. Ayeka's eyes were locked to her lap and she was nervous._

"Come on guys smile be merry something?"

"I would be happy Tenchi but it is hot the air thick with...

"With what Ryoko?"

...Prissy first heir Juria smells."

_At that moment Sasami let lose no longer was she holding back because hate buried in her burned._

_Tsunami was released._

_Everyone watched as sasami's happy eyes narrowed in mock anger, her once innocent nature turned to that of a cold and calculating one._

_Tenchi spoke first but not to Ryoko's crude words but yet Sasami's demeanor, which further anger Tsunami._

"Are you okay? Sasami?"

"Sasami is gone Tsunami resides now. The pent up frustration leads to something in which she let me give into her desires."

"Whatever"

_This was the reply of Ryoko but come soon she wish it weren't._

"You dare mock me as a brush off?"

"Your just Sasami's alternative side."

_It happed so fast some could not catch it. Tsunami's hand shot forward and slap Ryoko the force was so sudden and sharp so like Hotsuma rubbed his on face._

"You bitch I'll make you-

_She never got to finish Ayeka stood up and back away, not be because she was afraid of Tsunami no she had met and talked to Tsunami many times they enjoyed each others company it was..._

_Before Ryoko could finish in the same fast motion Tsunami reached over the table grab a fistful of Ryoko's hair and slammed her into the table._

"Pay Ryoko, was that the word? The one in which you needed? On the tip of your tongue?'

"You---

"Shhhhhhh"

_She put a tender finger to Ryoko lips and brought her up to face her._

_Ryoko was now too shocked to do anything but stare as she brought her in a motherly type hug and began to pet her head._

"Just so we are perfectly clear...

_She whispered into her ear..._

... You will respect Ayeka and me...

..._the petting became almost a smooth caress that Ryoko might have enjoyed under different circumstances..._

... Should you not you will enrage me again...

..._Tsunami got lower to Ryoko's ear so only she could understand..._

...And you will face my wrath as in which I can assure you will be most unpleasant."

_The petting sent shivers down Ryoko's back but that was soon forgotten as she was backhanded hard by Tsunami._

"I bid the rest of your meal well."

_Tsunami acted as if nothing happened and walked over to Ayeka grasped her hand and left. But personally the other four thought she had gotten what was coming._

**Well that was it next chapter will be confrontations see you then!!!!!!**


	9. Then loving you it doesn't burn

**I don't own Tenchi Muyo **

**Just a little note to my reviewers:**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. My brain kills me at times but I had to write a Tenchi/Ayeka romance of course that will be the pairing. Sorry if you don't like this. I'm also just about ready to rap this fanfic up I estimate 5 chapters in which will be done before school starts. If you want a sequel _by request only._ Thank you all. **

**-Jody**

**AYEKA'S P.O.V.**

_There is no greater pain then loving you. I won't lie to myself about that._

_If I am bitter I am sorry. Your love for her has angered me, I can't stress that enough. To have to see her with you it upsets me and I am sorry. _

_Firstly I must deplore that your ignorance blinds you. Though I will never say it I don't have to. I am sure my beloved that Ryoko knows her time ends. I can feel the shift in everyone's power._

_I know what you want..._

..._your desires belong to me..._

..._but what do I want..._

_I want to be loved by you..._

..._if only for a moment I could..._

..._then it could be real..._

_We could be ..._

..._happy..._

..._you and I ..._

_My beloved..._

..._I love you the most..._

..._and you hurt me just as much..._

**END VIEW**

_Tsunami finally reverted to Sasami and I stayed with her. She was a little scared to be by herself for fear of Tenchi._

"Ayeka, how come you stayed with me here?"

"You asked me to."

"I ask you a lot of things but answer me this, why do you love Tenchi so much?"

_Ayeka turned to look at her your younger sister whose innocence was so pure. She contemplated the question with the utmost creativity and finally decided the truth was best._

"Sasami, we cannot help who we love. It is not something you can stop or turn off."

"Clarify, for me Ayeka."

"Think of everyone love as a rose bud. The rose is never in full bloom till the sun awakens it."

"You being the bud the sun being Tenchi?"

"That's right Sasami. Love is in full bloom when the sun sees it's potential."

"Potential, I don't understand."

"My potential, to be all that you are all that you are worth."

"Okay I understand."

"Good now go to sleep, you need your rest."

**WHERE THE OTHERS ARE AFTER TENCHI LEFT TO TEND TO RYOKO.**

"I can't believe that happened."

_Kiyone voice a mere whisper as she broke the long silence._

_Hotsuma looked at her and shook his head sadly._

"It is as I thought somewhere Tenchi and Ayeka grew together without our noticing."

_Washu slowly digested the small conversation and then spoke._

"Ryoko will get what she deserves."

"How so Washu?"

"Ryoko is selfish and her arguing with Ayeka starts well over 200 years ago when Ryoko came to Juria to destroy it. Ayeka has seen Ryoko many time before any of them came to earth."

"So?"

"Since Ayeka was little everything was given to her. Ryoko had to fight for what she wanted. Ayeka was born into royalty and cannot change that."

"I'm not following?"

"Don't you get it Hotsuma?"

"No."

"Ayeka's position as first princes requires her to up hold certain qualities. Yes she was given anything she wanted but she had to be school in certain things since she was little."

"No to mention going through marrying preparations at the age of 150."

"Along with that Kiyone, Ayeka grew up alone other than Sasami. There parent spent most of there time governing Juria."

"So?"

"Ryoko hated her for it. She only saw the good in being a princess. The riches power and everything she could ever want. She never to in account on _being a princess._ She never saw _how the other side lives._"

"She was jealous of Ayeka and grew bitter towards her.When I created Ryoko there were flaws that seemingly are popping up now."

"Okay so where does Tenchi fit into this?"

"Simple Ryoko crashed on earth and met him first silently claiming him. When Ayeka came and fell in love with Tenchi Ryoko made the same claim. She finally had something Ayeka didn't and her pride would not allow her to lose it."

"So Tenchi is a _thing_ to Ryoko?"

"Of course."

"To Ryoko the battle for Tenchi was a game one that she believes she won, however this 'game' I believe Ayeka forfeited to keep Tenchi from having to deal with the stress."

"In other words Ayeka saw how much there constant arguing made him angry and upset so she stopped fighting giving Ryoko perfect time to steal his heart."

"Exactly but don't say this to any of them."

"Why, we could finally give Tenchi a push in the right direction."

"That may be true but Tenchi has to learn how much he loves Ayeka for himself. Ayeka deserves to see him prove himself back to her."

"Though I am sure she never stopped loving him."

"You know Mihoshi you are exactly correct."


	10. Take away my pain beloved

**I don't own Tenchi Muyo**

"Okay so earlier you and Ayeka 'had' an argument?"

"Yes, but she started the whole thing!"

_Tenchi cocked and eye brow._

"Ayeka really isn't hostile I don't think she would do something like that."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No! I am saying that she just isn't the type two start arguments like this."

"Tenchi you're taking her side!"

"I am not!'

"Then why don't you believe me?"

_Tenchi's voice began to plead with Ryoko. She was angry he could see that. He was upset and becoming very bitter. Through gritted teeth he said:_

"I do believe you it is just-

-You believe her more."

"Ryoko that is not true."

"How dare you sit in front of my face and lie to me like this!"

"Lie to _you_ what lie?"

"Never mind I'll just go and clear my head a little and talk to Washu."

_Ryoko stood up and before Tenchi could object she walked pass him bumping into him._

_Tenchi snorted at her and then became shocked at his own feelings._

'_What is the matter with me? Why can't I accept the so called **truth** from Ryoko? She claims Ayeka started the argument but I just can't believe that._

_Long ago before I made my decision, when they used to argue Ayeka would not start something up unless she was provoked._

_I can't put my finger on it but I think I am swaying is Ryoko lying to me? No she **loves **me._

_Tenchi decide to get the truth from Ayeka had wretched his door open only to come face to face with her._

"Tenchi...I came to tell my half of the story as I am well aware you already heard most of it."

_Tenchi nodded and showed her in the room with a wave of his hand._

"Well let me begin from the beginning I suppose..."

"Yes I think that will do."

"Well this morning I was, well looking for you and I ran into Ryoko. I was leaving when she spoke to me."

"Well what did she say?"

"I rather not say I'll just skip to the larger truth."

"Well what is it?"

"She angered me when she said something and I snapped and slapped her."

_Ayeka gazed down into her lap trying to hold the tears back she did not want Tenchi to be angered with her. He looked at her and just had a strong desire to hug her and comfort her._

_He gave into the desire as began to soothe her as her tears began to fall._

"Shhh its okay don't cry."

"I can't... because I hurt her and in doing so hurt you!"

"No you didn't, but I need to know what did she say to you?"

_Ayeka looked up at him with a tear stricken face and opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times. She struggled to tell him._

"She told me basically that she was better because she had you... Tenchi I should go I can sense _her _and I don't really want to get into an argument with her right now."

_She got up to leave but Tenchi was faster grabbing her arm but she turned to him and said:_

"Please... Tenchi just let me go... Please."

_She turned her head and he let her go and she walked away. That sad expression still etched on her face._


End file.
